


A Hot Lazy Morning

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lazy - Freeform, Lemon, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Out, Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, and, but - Freeform, first, freakin', friends - Freeform, going, having, in, mornin, movies - Freeform, reader - Freeform, the, to, with, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning sex is literally the best sex ever, and it's even better when you have a man named Thor involved in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is (I think) my first smut/lemon one-shot I ever uploaded on AO3. I hope it's ok!
> 
> xx

You are awakened by the bright sun that shines through your window. You groan and sigh deeply. You feel something against your cheek and you open your eyes. ‘’Good morning, love.’’ Thor says and titters. ‘’Morning’’ you mumble and smile to Thor. He gently strikes your cheek with his thumb. He presses a soft kiss on your lips and places his arms above your head, so that his upper body could touch yours. You hum and wrap your arms around his neck. Thor licks your lips and presses his chest closer to yours. As your kisses become wilder, you begin to feel the pressure on your lounges. Thor’s hand cups your breast and he softly rubs your nipple with his thumb making you slightly panting. You moan from your throat and wanted to continue, until you hear the peeping sound of your phone. ‘’Just let them call.’’ Thor whispers heavily and kisses your neck.  
Again, the peeping sound begins, but not one time, more like six times. You groan loudly and grab your phone. ‘’Yes!?’’ you spit out.  
‘’Oh, sorry gal, interrupting you with something?’’  
You laugh ‘’Yea, kind off, Cass! I just woke up, thank you for calling me.’’ You say sarcastic.  
‘’Ay, I, Kevin, Jessy and Rachel wondered if you would like to join us to the movies.’’  
‘’Sounds cool.’’ You say ‘’wait a minute’’ and you turn to Thor, who was leaning with his arm on the bed. ‘’Cassady asks if we would like to go to the movies with her, Kevin, Jessy and Rachel.’’  
‘’Sure’’ Thor replies and you turn to Cassady –well, actually phone. ‘’We’re in’’ you say and you hear Cassady humming in agreement ‘’Okay, be at the movies at two p.m. sharp. I have to go now, byyeeeee.’’  
‘’Byee, Cass.’’ And you hang up. You throw your phone back on the dresser and Thor grabs you by your hips. With a big swing, he swings you on his lap with both of your legs on either side of his body. He places his hands on your butt and hums satisfied.  
‘’Well…’’ you smirk ‘’That happened.’’ And you wrap your arms around his neck. You gently lick his neck and Thor’s hands slowly move from your butt to your waist. Suddenly, Thor’s grip tightens and he pushes you on the bed. You scream-laugh and Thor lays his elbows in your neck and his arms on either side of your head. You hum from your throat and wrap your legs around his waist. He kisses your neck and you moan slightly. Your nipples softly rubbed Thor’s chest, which seemed to turn him on because you feel something hard against your inner thigh. Thor throws the sheets off of you, leaving your totally naked skin exposed to the cold air. ‘’Thor!” you yell ‘’I’m cold!’’ Thor chuckles and you notice that he doesn’t wears his underpants, his cock almost at its full length. ‘’Then I’ll make you warm again.’’ He smirks. You smile and softly make small circles over his torso ‘’Feeling hot-hot-hot’’ You laugh and roll off of Thor. You pat on his belly ‘’Now, you lazy cow, get up and get dressed!’’ Thor groans loudly ‘’But it’s only 11 a.m.’’ and he kisses your neck ‘’We have a few more hours…’’ You hum questioning and wrap your legs around his waist ‘’Well… okay.’’ And Thor licks your collarbone. While he kisses your lips again, He slowly spreads your legs and begin to play with your clit. Touching the right parts, you moan and Thor leaves your lips. You begin to slowly move your hips, trying to increase the pressure on your clit, but Thor pulls his hands back. ‘’No, Thor…Don’t stop.’’ You mumble and swallow deeply. Thor grins and softly touch your clit with the tip of his finger. Although it was just a soft and slight touch, it caused you a shiver from your spine and you moan. Thor loved seeing you like this. Wanting him so much that even the slightest touch of him could make you moan, and just a fingertip more and he will have you scream and beg for him. Thor now also ads his thumb and with his thumb and index finger he makes circles with your clit. You groan ‘’Stop teasing Thor! I..I want you.’’  
‘’Oh, but it’s fun to tease.’’ Thor says and parts your lowers lips with his middle finger and thumb. Now, your clit was most sensitive. He touches your clit with his index finger and a high pitched moan escapes your lips ‘’Please, Thor, please!’’ you beg. ‘’As you wish’’ Thor grins and you feel his tongue licking along your lower lips. You moan loudly as you feel that Thor enters his finger. He slowly begins to move his finger, still licking your wet dripping pussy. Almost uncontrollable, your hips begin to move, trying to make more movement and pressure. You groan slowly when you feel Thor adds his thumb into play, he rubs your clit and as you feel his glans touching your lower lips, your breath stopped. You feel his glans slowly rubbing your lower lips and he enters you. You moan and reach for the blankets, wrinkling them roughly. While Thor slowly begins to move, you hear him moaning and he reaches for your breasts. With his right hand he squeezes your breast and with his left hand he was holding you tightly by your hip. You moan his name and you feel his lips softly striking along your bellybutton. You feel the small hairs of his beard tickling against your stomach and you feel the ecstasy in your lower parts building up. A knot comes in your belly and as Thor keeps thrusting in you, you feel your muscles tighten. ‘’ Thor’’ you groan deeply ‘’I’m…I’m…’’ with a loud scream you come and press your nails deep in Thor’s back. Thor, however, wasn’t quite finished yet and after a few thrusts he also comes. You feel his warm seed spreading in you and Thor pants deeply in your neck. His warm body temperature on yours made you dizzy and a bit light in the head. Thor rolls off of you and you, still panting, let your head rest on his chest. You hear his quick heartbeat and you try to steady your breath.  
‘’You keep amazing me, (Y/n).’’ Thor whispers in your ear. You chuckle and press a soft kiss on his lips ‘’So do you to me.’’

 

‘’So did you liked the movie?’’ You ask Thor as you get into the car. The movie was a comedy, its name was 22 Jump street and it was a continuation of 21 Jump street. You liked the fact that Shining Tatum was in the film, he was really hot.  
‘’Mwa’’ Thor mumbles ‘’Who was that dumb guy?’’  
‘’Shining Tatum’’ you reply as Thor starts the car. He drives off to the highway. ‘’Do you know him, or something like that?’’  
‘’No?’’ you ask confused ‘’Why?’’  
‘’Because you were looking at him with an….’’ he seems to think about what he was going to say next ‘’….interested look in your eyes.’’  
You smirk. He was really jealous! How cute ;3.  
‘’That was just because he was good looking…’’ you say and lay a hand on Thor knee ‘’But you are looking better’’ and you softly lick his neck. Thor chuckles ‘’Oh yeah?’’  
‘’Yea’’ you reply and continue to lick and kiss his neck ‘’If you hurry I’ll show you when we get home.’’  
Thor hums in agreement ‘’Sounds like music in my ears.’’ And you feel the car going faster.


End file.
